Arcadia Aoi
Arcadia 01 is the designation given to the unknown individual in a stasis tube being held securely within the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Her location is hidden in the lower depths of this area of the West Genetics facility. Background Arcadia 01 was born as a result of the Arcadia Project, a breeding program Gengo Aoi planned. Gengo's son, Ryuuichi, was to have children with the Legendary Pandora and produce a new generation of super soldiers that would have incredible power and stability beyond that of the Legendary Pandora. Ryuuichi's death was originally thought to have ended any hopes for the project continuing, however it was continued in some manner. Arcadia 01 has been sleeping, presumably since shortly after her birth, in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. After the catastrophic attack of the Busters and the ensuing 13th Nova Clash, Gengo Aoi decides to awaken her from stasis to counterattack against his enemies. Arcadia is born of both Ryuuichi and Cassandra after the death of Orie Aoi. Appearance Arcadia 01 has the appearance of a young girl. She has extremely long light colored hair that is kept in a messy style. Her skin is shadowed in both of her first appearances, but upon awakening it is revealed that she has tan features. She appears to be fairly short for her age, with Kazuya and the Pandora with him seemingly being considerably taller than her. Upon summoning her Volt Texture, Arcadia 01 dons a light dress and sandals, with a black hairband that resembles a pair of cat ear covering part of her hair. When Arcadia absorbs at least 300,000 values of Soul Energy, her body transforms into a young adult; her appearance is very similar to Cassandra in this state. Her designation is stamped on the left side of her face. Personality Her personality is unknown. However, she may be slightly childish, due to her fairly young age and her usage of the more childlike "onii-chan" instead of a more formal term. Upon awakening Arcadia 01 is shown to have a detached demeanor, staring impassively at Gengo Aoi when he attempts to call her attention to him and only sparing Kazuya a single glance when she meets him. Story 13th Nova Clash The slumbering Pandora senses Kazuya Aoi engaging a Nova controlled Rana Lichen in battle and awakens, calling him her brother. When Gengo attempts to open her stasis cell he is shocked to see the cell opening by Arcadia 01's accord. According to Gengo, the young girl was awakened by Kazuya's own awakening and acceptance of his Nova nature. Arcadia 01 summons her Volt Weapons and texture before Gengo introduces himself to her, only for the Pandora to leap into the air, share a brief message with Maria Lancelot, before she smashes through the roof of the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Arcadia 01 interrupts the unfolding situation between the rogue Legendary Pandora Windy May and Teslad, and Kazuya. She robotically glances over her shoulder at the Limiter before returning her attention to the berserk women in front of her. She emits a potent and intimidating aura as she prepares for battle. The Genetics Pandora are frightened by Arcadia's aura while her mother, Cassandra, cannot emerge from the shock of seeing her only child. Arcadia listens to her Aunt Lucy shouting and reponds by causing the earth beneath them to shatter. Windy May pounces on Arcadia with her warhammer, but the petite Pandora catches it with her gauntlet. However, Arcadia's current form cannot fully match Windy May, who swats her past Morrison and Andre. Arcadia recovers and swiftly attacks Teslad, who jumps away. Arcadia fires her right gauntlet to attack and it ensnares Teslad's entire upper body. Arcadia proceeds to remotely absorb Teslad's Soul Energy before Windy May gets her free. The gauntlet returns to Arcadia and the resulting influx of Soul Energy causes her body to transform into that of a voluptuous teenager, nearly identical to her mother. The curious girl briefly inspects her new body before resuming her attack on her aunts. Arcadia focuses on Teslad, swiftly dealing no less than seven powerful blows. Abilities Overview *Arcadia 01 has yet to reveal the full extent of her powers. However, due to her origins and the fact that Gengo Aoi stated that the Arcadia Project was his "trump card," she is likely to be very powerful. Volt Weapon *Arcadia 01 wields a pair of massive gauntlets that have a resemblance to Chiffon Fairchild's machined looking version of Anti-Nova. In contrast to Chiffon's version, Arcadia 01's pair of gauntlets are tremendously disproportionate to her body. In addition, only the tips of the weapon's fingers are clawed in contrast to the entire finger. *Arcadia can detach her gauntlets at will, sending them to attack her opponent. When her opponents are captured, Arcadia can remotely absorb that Pandora's Soul Energy *In addition to this pair of weapons, she possesses a unique Stigma Satellite System, consisting of a pair of conical weapons that have a circling metal ring attached to them. When Arcadia 01 collects Soul Energy, the rings rotate and she gains a set of Stigma Wings that extend from each satellite. Relationships Kazuya Aoi Arcadia 01 was unwittingly awoken by Kazuya's Freezing and his own awakening, to which she called out for him as her brother. Gengo later claims that Kazuya is her elder brother. As a result, Arcadia 01 appears to hold Kazuya in some regard, as she paused to look at him before engaging the Legendary Pandora, which is something she did not do for Gengo. Cassandra Aoi Cassandra is the mother of Arcadia References See also Category:Character